The Power of Fire
by truly-madly-deeply-forever
Summary: Mirabella was just a normal daughter of Apollo, right? Wrong. She is far more than that. After being at Camp Half-Blood for two weeks already, meeting people was not what she had in mind. And of course she happens runs into none other than Leo Valdez . OC/Leo My first PJO fanfic. Enjoy! Rate T because i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY PEOPLES! This is my PJO/THOO fanfic. I'm not done with the Heroes of Olympus series so Hazel and Frank will not appear. Maybe mentioned. Whatever. Enjoy the story! I do not own PJO or THOO or any of their characters. All credit of those series go to Rick Riordan. I only own my characters. Oh! And I like to have theme songs for each chapter. I tend to use one song a lot.**

_Theme: Hot 'n' Cold (Katy Perry)_

Mirabella's POV

My life is pretty simple. Well, at least it _was_. I arrived at Camp Half-Blood about two weeks ago (I already knew I was a demigod though). The second I arrived, a golden lyre appeared above my head and I got thrown into the Apollo cabin (BTW, I am NOT a fan of singing...at all). It was ok, I guess. My siblings are pretty nice. My favorite is a girl named Kayla. She's awesome! She told me all the stories about all of the battles she's been through. She had been the one to show me around camp, as well. I met a few other campers, but not that many. Most of them got on my nerves.

Today is Friday. You know what that means. Capture the Flag! This time it was the Athena, Poseidon, Apollo, Hecate, Nemesis, and Demeter cabins verses the Hephaestus, Ares, Aphrodite, Hypnos, Hermes, Dionysus, and Iris cabins. Last week, the Athena cabin had captured Hephaestus cabin's flag. They kept glaring over at the Athena cabin ever since

I was eating my dinner with Kayla. I was eating fried chicken and mac and cheese (my favorite meal ever!). Kayla was eating sushi (I don't know why, but that's all she ever really eats). At the end of dinner, Chiron stood up and stomped his front hoof. The crowd immediately fell silent. Chrion was a centaur. He was man from the waist up. He had black scraggly hair and a small black beard. He was wearing an orange 'World's Best Centaur' shirt. From the waist down, he was a white stallion.

"It's Friday, and you all know what that means!" he shouted. The dinning pavilion erupted into cheers "You know the rules: No mauling, no disintegrating, no..." he started going through the rules. I blanked out half way through. I had only done this twice before, but the rules had sunk in pretty quick, since most of them were ways to kill other people. Very VERY descriptive and painful ways. Every time Chiron went through the rules, I heard some of the Ares cabin moan. Weirdos.

"Break up into your teams and get your armor on! We will begin shortly!" I walked over to where Annabeth was standing, giving orders. Someone bumped into me.

"Hey Newbie!" It was Percy. He had sea green eyes and dark hair. He was a lot older than me, but him and Annabeth were some of my bestfriends.

"This is my third time. I'm no 'newbie' now, Jackson." I said as I bumped him back. We both laughed.

"I suppose your right. I talked to Annabeth. Since your so good at hiding and sneaking around, we decided that you'd be a scout. Ya know, go all sneak attack on the red team." he did ninja (ish) moves when he said the last part. I laughed. Maybe a little too loud because some of my other team members glared at me.

"Sure thing, Fish Boy." That was my nickname for him. Annabeth had Seaweed Brain; I had Fish Boy. He laughed and walked away. I got my armor on, grabbed my bow (which I named Callisto) and walked over to join Kayla. Just then, Chrion called, "Let the game begin!" All of the campers rushed into the woods. When everyone kept going straight, I turned left. If I was supposed to be a scout, I had to find my own way.

I walked through the forest as silently as I could. Occasionally I would here the sound of battle. After a while of walking, I realized that I was lost. I looked around. "Aw c'mon!" I said out loud. I started to follow the sound of battle. I got to a little clearing. There, I saw a Hecate kid fighting a kid from the red team. I scrambled up the nearest tree and rested on the lowest branch. It wasn't looking so good for the Hecate kid. The kid from the red team knocked down the Hecate kid. The kid scrambled to his feet and made a run for it. The red team kid smirked triumphantly. He twirled what looked to be a hammer and stuck it in his tool belt. He started to walk away.

I pulled an arrow out of my belt (yes, I keep arrows in my belt. Gotta a problem with that?) and fixed it into my bow. I pulled back and released. The arrow shot right in front of the kid's face and landed in the ground next to him. He looked so stunned. I couldn't help but laugh. He obviously heard me and looked to where I was. That's when I got a good look at him.

He had black hair and tanned skin. Hispanic I guessed. His eyes were brown, too. He had a tool belt going around his waist. He was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and jeans. "Who was that?!" He shouted. He sounded more nervous then angry. I couldn't help but laugh even more. I jumped out of my tree and landed on my feet. I walked out into the clearing.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Leo's POV

A girl stepped out from the shadows. I had to admit, she was pretty. She had long brown hair that was curly. Her skin was slightly tanned. Her eyes were amber. They seemed to glow in the light. They looked like a fire, warm and inviting. She wore an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and jean shorts. She had a bunch of arrows sticking out of her belt, a bow slung around her shoulder, and a dagger strapped to her arm. Apollo kid no doubt. Her arms were crossed and she was smirking. "Who are you?" I asked. I had never seen her before, but she looked familiar.

"The name's Mirabella." she said calmly.

"Leo." I said narrowing my eyes at her. How long had she been hiding over there?She had obviously seen me beat that Hecate kid. I kept my hand by my tool belt but she made no move for either of her weapons.

"Your a Hephaestus kid, aren't you?" she asked. I nodded slowly, still not sure about her. She seemed nice. He then noticed her helmet. The plume was blue. She was on the other team. He grabbed his hammer out of his tool belt. She rolled her eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"If your going to fight me, use a sword, Metal Mouth." Metal Mouth? Was she serious?

"If you say so, Arrow Head." she glared at me. (**A/N: Nicknames! You know where this is going!) **I unsheathed my sword and held it up in a sparring position. She took out her dagger. "Your going to fight me with a _dagger_?" I said. I almost burst out laughing. I wasn't the best swordsman, buts still, a _dagger_? Mirabella glared at me. She pushed a button on the hilt and the dagger extended into a full sized, celestial bronze sword. On the side, the word, Aγνo, was engraved. _Pure, _said my brain.

"What were you saying?" she asked mockingly. I glared at her and struck. She blocked my attack with amazing speed. She struck at me, but I blocked her. She did a couple of quick turns and fancy foot work. My sword was knocked clean out of my hands before I could even register what happened. She hit me in the gut with the but of the sword. I fell to the ground. The tip of Aγνo was only inches from my neck. I was almost certain she would slit my neck for calling her Arrow Head. Instead she lowered her sword and let me stand up. I got up and dusted my clothes off. All of a sudden she whipped around and grazed my arm with her sword, leaving a nasty cut.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I yelled grabbing my arm in pain.

"Well I couldn't let you go without a reminder of me."

"Like I could forget..." I murmured rubbing my arm.

"What was that?" she asked. I could swear she was making fun of me.

"Nothing." I said. She pushed the button on Aγνo and put back in her arm brace. She turned to leave. "That's it?" I said. "Your not going to take me as a prisoner or finish me off or something?" She looked back at me. The fire in her eyes, burning so calmly, was almost mesmerizing.

"Nah. Your not worth it. Plus the game is over. We won." Just then, the horn rang through the air, signaling that the game was over. I looked over through the trees in the opposite way I came. I head cheering. When I looked back, Mirabella was gone.

Mirabella's POV

I walked out of the forest and, almost immediately, Annabeth, Kayla, and Percy ran straight over to me.

"There you are!" said Annabeth. She pulled me into a tight hug.

"Uh...Annabeth...can't...breathe!" I gasped. She let go of me.

"Oops. Sorry. We were worried about you when you weren't with the group!" exclaimed Annabeth. Percy took off my helmet.

"Don't scare us like that, Newbie." said Percy. Kayla started laughing.

"You should've seen Annabeth! She was freaking out so bad! She almost gave an Aphrodite kid a concussion!"Annabeth glared at Kayla. She smacked her up side the head. "Ow!" said Kayla rubbing her head.

"I can't help but worry about my friend who was missing during Capture the Flag!" she yelled. Percy turned around and faced the forest.

"Hey look! It's Leo! LEO!" he shouted, waving his arms in the air trying to get Leo's attention. _Oh great,_I thought. _Just what I need. Ol' Metal Mouth._ I remembered when I had announced his nickname to him in the woods. His face almost made me burst out laughing.

Leo walked over casually. His helmet in hand, hair hanging in front of his face slightly (which was dripping with sweat). He then noticed I was with Percy and everyone else. He stopped dead in his tracks for a moment. He shook his head and kept on walking.

"Hey Metal Mouth!" I said the minute he reached us.

"Shut it, Arrow Head." I glared at him. Percy and Annabeth looked from me to Leo.

"I'm guessing you two have met?" said Annabeth. Leo and I both nodded at the same time. I noticed Leo's arm was still bleeding. Kayla seemed to notice, too. She looked at me. I didn't say anything. She glared at me suspiciously. I looked back over at Leo. He looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Leo, what happened to your arm?" asked Annabeth. He looked at his cut, then he glared at me. Annabeth looked over at me.

"What?" I said looking innocently. Leo rolled his eyes at me and grunted.

"Arrow Head over here decided to slice up my arm." he explained.

"So that's where you were!" said Annabeth. I nodded.

"Metal Mouth isn't the best swordsman. It was like practicing on a dummy," I looked over at Leo and narrowed my eyes. "Well, I guess EXACTLY like practicing on a dummy." He glared at me again. Kayla snickered a bit before she burst out laughing. Leo glared over at her. Then he sighed and stomped off to join his siblings. The Hephaestus cabin went back to their cabin, not wanting to stick around any longer. Kayla was laughing so hard she had to hang onto Annabeth so she wouldn't fall over.

"Kayla. It wasn't _that_ funny," said Percy. Kayla glanced at him before she burst out laughing again.

"Metal Mouth and Arrow Head!" she said. Annabeth stepped to the side and Kayla fell on the ground. She started rolling on the ground and laughing. Some Ares kids glared at her. She didn't seem to care. She stood up and I led her to our cabin.

I slept until a little bit before sunrise.

**So whatd'ya think? Leave reviews, favorite and follow! PM me if you have questions or leave them in the reviews. I'll answer them when I can! I made Percy a little bit more goofy and kinda based him off some of the boys in my class. Also, if you are a ROTG fan, check out my other fanfic! And I'm in the middle of writing an HP fanfic, too. Thank you for reading!**

**~TMDF~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I said I was going to update all my stories so here I am! I'm sorry for such a long wait! For those of you who were wondering, ****Aγνo** **is pronounced agnO.****I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. All credit goes to Rick Riordan. I only own my characters. Enjoy!**

_Theme: The Way That You Do_

Mirabella's POV

I woke up just before sunrise, like I always did. I quickly threw on my clothes and brushed my hair out. I tiptoed out of my cabin, past all my siblings, and out into the brisk morning air. I took a deep breath in. I loved mornings. Everything was so peaceful. Like the quiet before the storm.

I made my way over to my special tree that sat on a small cliff overlooking the lake. I came out here every morning to watch the sunrise. It was one of the few times that I actually got some time to myself. It was quiet and serene. Just what I like. But that was completely disturbed.

I heard footsteps coming towards me. I closed my eyes and sighed when I saw who it was. So much for a peaceful morning. "What do you want?" I said, obviously annoyed. The sun started to peek out over the horizon, the tip just barley visible.

"I was just walking by and I saw you," he explained. "Can I sit?"

"I don't know, can you?" I said sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a yes." and he sat down. I looked over at him. One of his legs was up by his chest while the other was stretched out in front of him. His hair hanging just above his face, curly and messy. His features were barley visible in the dim light. I turned my attention back to the rising sun. it had made a little progress, the top mostly visible now.

"So why are you up so early?" he asked.

"Might I ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first."

"I asked you first. What are we six?" He laughed a bit at that. "I couldn't sleep." he explained. "Your turn."

"I always get up early to watch the sunrise."

"Every morning?"

"Every morning."

"You must be crazy."

"I'm not crazy."

"What kind of teenager gets up at, like, five in the morning, just to watch the sunrise."

"Me. I also do it because it's the only time that I get to myself. After this, it's all 'Mira do this. Mira do that. That was horrible. Can you do anything right?! Where were you?!' and blah, blah, blah..." I hugged my knees as I said this.

"Well I guess that makes sense." I laughed a bit as he said that. The sun was now a little less than half way risen. It cast a yellow and orange glow on everything. I looked over at him again. The rising sun cast a slight shadow across his face, and his brown eyes were gleaming. I looked over at the sun again. I sighed a bit. "What?" he asked. "Nothing," I breathed.

Leo's POV

I heard her sigh as we sat and watched the sunrise. "What?" I asked. "Nothing," she breathed out. I looked over at her. The sun set a shadow on the right side of her face. Her warm eyes were glowing like a fire in the light, her brown hair fell over one shoulder.

The sun was more than half way up by now and everything began to stir slightly. Birds started chirping, and the occasional roar of a monster could be heard in the nearby forest. We sat like that for ages until the sun was mostly risen. I heard some campers getting up. She sighed again the stretched her arms out. "Well I guess that was fun while it lasted..." she said half to herself. I yawned a bit and stood up, brushing off some stray leaves. I offered a hand to help her up. She looked at my outstretched hand, then up at me. She then took it, a bit reluctant, and I helped her up. We were a few inches apart, our gazes locked. We stood like that for a moment, not moving or saying anything. She then dropped her gaze and I let go of her hand. She brushed herself off.

"Well," I started sort of awkwardly. " See ya later, Arrow Head." she glared at me for a minute, but then her gaze softened.

"See ya, Metal Mouth." And with that, we went our separate ways.

Mirabella's POV

*later that day*

"C'mon Mira! You can do a whole lot better than that! And you call yourself a daughter of Apollo!" yelled Sarah McKinley, our head counselor. She was the most self-centered, arrogant, blow head ever. Everything she did was perfect and everything we did was always "off".

She was yelling at me because my arrow missed the center by no more than a centimeter. I gritted my teeth, knowing if I said something, it would just make it worse. I just sighed and pulled another arrow out of my belt. I heard her let out a sigh of annoyance. "Honestly, can't you get a _real_ quiver?" she said. I glared at her. Instead of going off on her and starting something, I juts simply said, "No." and turned around. I heard her scoff and stomp away do go annoy somebody else. I just shot my arrow out of pure anger and triumph. It hit the target exact.

"Nice." came a voice. I looked over to where the voice was. It was, of course, Leo.

"What, are you stalking me now?" I asked as I grabbed another arrow and set it up.

"Well hello to you too, Miss Sunshine." he said. I could almost see his eyes roll. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I aimed. I let go and the arrow went sailing and pierced the other one. I went to reach for another arrow. "So what's the deal with McKinley?" asked Leo.

"Don't even get me started," I said. "She's the most-" I didn't get a chance to finish because Her Royal Highness herself walked over again.

"Mira, your supposed to be practicing. And you clearly need it." she said gesturing to the target with the three arrows in it. Leo and I both raised our eyebrows at her comment.

"You kidding right? She juts shot an arrow, into another arrow, on the bull's eye." said Leo. We both gestured to the target (a bit overly dramatic if you ask me). Sarah just rolled her eyes.

"Please. Any Apollo kid could do that." she said matter-of-factly. "What are doing here anyways, Valdez. This is an _Apollo _training session. Not a free-for-all." Leo looked at her with a look that said _Are you serious?!_. I couldn't help but snicker. "Now run along and go build something." said Sarah, shooing Leo away. He glared her so intensely, I thought she would explode any second now.

"See ya, Mira." And with that, he walked away.

*later that day (again ;) )*

Leo's POV

I was walking around, not knowing what to do. My sword training sessions was canceled due to Mrs. O'Leary almost destroying the arena when she saw Ella the harpy. I started to fiddle with some bolts and screws as I walked. I reached Hestia's Hearth when I tripped and fell over something. I landed face first in the dirt, my foot was resting on something. I looked up and saw Mirabella looking at me. "Uh, you ok, Metal Mouth?" I couldn't help but frown whenever she said that, but it was growing on me. I sat up and brushed myself off and put whatever I was building in my pocket

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't see you there." She hugged her knees and rested her head on them, her brown hair falling over them. Her eyes reflected the fire. In fact, the even _looked_ like the fire. Her gaze was intently set on the fire. She was watching it like it was telling her something. The fire casted shadows even with the sun up. Then I realized something. "Hey, why is the fire lit? And how? It wasn't lit when I walked by earlier." Mira held up her hand. She waved it and fire appeared on her hand like how I did. I stared at her in awe. I thought only Hephaestus kids could do that, and it was still rare. She noticed my shocked expression.

"You think I'm weird now, don't you?" she sighed as she extinguished the flame in her hand. I shook my head. I held up my hand and made fire appear, too. She just looked at like it was nothing.

"Your not shocked?" I asked.

"Nope."

"How can you make fire?"

"Apollo is the sun god. I just connected that."

"Well I-"

"Are a Hephaestus kid with that rare fire power." I just looked at her. She looked over at me. Our eyes met. I felt something flutter. But, it wasn't in my stomach. It was in my...pocket? I reached into my pocket and pulled out what I was working on earlier. It was a small animatron bird. It lifted off my hand and flew off into the sky. We both watched it fly away, then Mira's attention turned back to the fire. I didn't realize what time it was until I heard the horns for dinner. We both stood up at the same time. I smiled at Mira. She smiled back and we walked over to dinner.

I thought someone was behind us when we turned around. I stopped walking, but Mira kept on going. I turned around and I thought I saw a girl with brown hair sitting by the fire. I blinked, and she was gone.

**Hope you liked it! I am such a hopeless romantic! Lol hoped you enjoyed! Review, favorite, follow, ask questions, ya know the drill! See ya next time!**

**~TMDF~**


End file.
